


Beautifully Human

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diary/Journal, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Based on the imagine by greenleaf-writings (tumblr): Imagine Legolas finding your diary by accident…
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Beautifully Human

**Author's Note:**

> LEGGY IS SO DAMN CUTE HOPE YOU ENJOY  
{Warnings: some angst, mostly fluff}  
Mellon nîn: My friend  
Meleth nîn: My love

You listened to the low chattering around you as you sat near the fire, scribbling in your journal. You were thankful the light wasn’t fading from the sky too fast and that you still had some natural light to work by. It was a normal sight for the company- you with your feet tucked under you, writing away. You’d done it every night since they met you in Rivendell.

“(Y/N)?”

You dropped your pencil. “Yes?”

“What do you spend so much time writing?” Merry asked.

You closed your little book and shrugged. “Just thoughts, I suppose. Events. Things that seem boring today can be nice to look back on in the years to come.”

“Do you ever write about us?” Pippin asked. He was nudged hard by Sam’s elbow and he made a disgruntled sound.

You breathed out a laugh. “No. At least not very often,” you said with a wink that sent a blush to most of the cheeks around you.

You shook your head in amusement and opened your small journal again, but before you could dive back in, you felt a presence behind you. You looked up to see Legolas smiling at you.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” he asked.

“Not at all.” You scooted over to give him a place to sit on the fallen log in front of the small fire. His knee brushed yours as he sat and you expected him to dash away, but he remained there. 

“Do not let me distract you. Please, continue your work while you have the light.”

You did so after shooting him a smile. You trusted him not to peek at your writing, though you very rarely wrote personal things in the journal that you would be embarrassed to share. Mostly, you wrote of the day’s events and weather or drew maps of your journey. However, there were a couple emotional entries that led you to storing your journal safe in your pack at all times.

You wrote until the sun set, comforted by the soft scratching of the pencil on the page. When you’d finished, you folded the book closed with the writing utensil tucked inside and wrapped a long piece of twine along the edge to secure it. By now, you felt your eyelids start to droop and were ready to climb into your bedroll for what you hoped would be a good night’s rest.

“Pippin?” Merry asked. “Will you sing to us?”

You straightened. “Oh, yes, Pippin please do,” you said. Pippin rarely sang, but the few times you heard his voice, you’d been completely entranced. 

After some convincing, he began his song. His voice was soft and thin enough to ride on the breeze that whistled around the fire and through the leaves overhead. His melody wrapped around your mind in a haze, leaving you to close your eyes and let your head sway to the rhythm.

Your eyes shot open when a cold hand touched your knee. “(Y/N),” Legolas murmured. “You can hardly keep your eyes open, mellon nîn. You should rest.”

You did your best to cover a yawn, but he still smiled at you knowingly. “I don’t want to miss Pippin’s song. It’s not often he sings for us.” 

You looked to the musical hobbit. He too, had his eyes closed as she leaned to and fro along with his melody. Again, you were startled by Legolas’ touch. He’d set his arm across your shoulders. 

“Come, then,” he said, tucking you into his side.

You looked to him with nervous eyes. This went against all you knew about elves. Usually, they were averse to touch. “You’re sure?” you asked.

“Of course. I’ve grown somewhat used to human customs by now. Besides, I’d rather have you fall asleep against me than fall onto the ground,” he said with a chuckle.

You hummed. “You’re very funny Legolas.”

“I’ve learned of your humor as well.”

You released your feet from underneath you and crossed your legs instead, allowing yourself to lean into Legolas’ sturdy side. His body was surprisingly warm, and his grip around you tightened when you tucked your head into the crook of his neck. You were more than comfortable and the elf gave you no sign that he didn’t feel the same. You sighed, focused on Pippin’s song once again, and felt safe enough to eventually drift off into sleep.

Legolas felt your breathing slow and watched your once perched hands relax and fall into his lap. He knew you were asleep. He also knew he should deliver you to your bed roll, but he wasn’t ready to give up the warmth of your body against his or the scent of your hair that flowed through his nostrils with every breath. 

A small thud broke him out of his cloud of peace. He leaned forward to see that your journal had fell on the ground. He knew that if he moved, you’d wake and leave him, so he thought about leaving it there and remembering to grab it for you before morning. But as the fire twitched, it shone on the pages that lay open and he was able to see the writing. 

_I was never supposed to feel so attached. I know in my heart an elf would never take a human for a lover. I feel like a fool but when I see Legolas, I can’t help but_

Legolas turned the book over with his foot. What had he done? He couldn’t read your journal- your deepest, secret thoughts! He’d betrayed your trust, something as a company member, he swore not to do. Yet, he felt his stomach flip with something he’d never felt before. Not only excitement and joy, but a mix of relief and fear as well. He’d always felt differently toward you than any other he’d met before. He assumed it was your human nature that interested him, but now he knew it was _you_ that interested him. You who stole his thoughts every day and his dreams every night. It wasn’t just a sense of camaraderie he felt with you, it was a sense of love. And now he knew you felt the same way.

You made a soft noise as you exhaled, making him look down to you resting in his arms. He thought back to your words and felt his heart sink. How could you think yourself a fool? If anything, he was the fool for not seeing his love for you in the first place. He would share his feelings for you as soon as he was given a chance.

Pippin finished his song and those around clapped softly for him. Legolas bent to retrieve your journal, wrapped the twine around it again, and lifted you off the log. He carried you to your bedroll with grace and ease and you barely stirred. Slipping your journal into your pack and a stray lock of hair behind your ear, he took one last look at you before leaving you until morning.

***

The sun shone bright in the morning, waking you from your slumber with its warmth. Legolas noticed the rivers of color that swam in your hair from its rays as you packed your things for the continuation of your journey. As you finished rolling your blanket, the end slipped from your fingers and it fell to the ground. You groaned, but by the time you’d bent to fetch it, it was already in Legolas’ hands. He easily fastened the roll.

“Did you sleep well, mellon nîn?” he asked.

“I did. Though I don’t remember ever leaving the fire,” you said with a raised brow. You chuckled when he froze. “Thank you, Legolas. I think you were right in saying it wouldn’t be too comfortable sleeping on a log. Or the ground.” You raised your pack to throw it over your shoulder but he stopped you.

“Will you walk with me? We’ll not be leaving for a while,” he said.

Letting your pack fall to the ground, you agreed.

Legolas sent a look to Aragorn and led you further into the wood. He ignored the soft singing of the trees and listened instead to the song you sent to his heart. Again, this human in front of him was making him feel things he’d never experienced before. As he looked to you and saw you smile at him expectantly, his chest thundered and shook with nerves.

He stopped in the path. “I cannot go any further.”

“Oh. Do you want to turn around? I’m sure Sam has the meal prepared-”

“No, (Y/N). What I mean is…” He met your eyes, and everything seemed to click into place. “I am aware that humans and elves don’t normally spend time together. They don’t normally get along. But you and I have a relationship I’ve never known.” He took your hand. “I cannot live another day pretending that you are just another member of this company. Or that you don’t send a song into my heart every time I see you. You make me feel emotions I’ve never felt before and I want to feel more. I am truly in love with you, (Y/N).”

Your hand fell from his grasp as you felt a flush rise from your neck. You looked to the ground, looking for some kind of answer there. When the dirt gave you no help, you said, “Legolas, your words are very kind. But you’re right, there is no place for elves in the human world. I am- I’m so sorry, but I don’t feel the same way. You are a good friend to me, but that is all.” You turned from him, heading back to the camp. “I’m sure the meal is ready, I’ll see you there.” You bit down on the inside of your cheek and walked away.

“No.”

You barely heard his voice, but before you could turn, he was standing before you.

“Why are you lying?”

You’d never seen Legolas anything less than content. Now, his nostrils flared and his jaw was set like stone. He looked almost human in his anger. “I spoke the truth, Leg-”

“I haven’t been able to keep my gaze from you for months, (Y/N). I know when you’re lying. You lie to Sam and say his stew is the best you’ve had. You lie to Pippin and say his jokes are funny. You lie to Aragorn and say you’re not scared of what lies in Mordor. Now you’re lying to me.”

You swayed where you stood. Is it true he knew you this well? You shook the thoughts from your head and got around him. “I am not lying. We are not meant for each other- I do not feel the same way!”

“You wrote it in your journal!” You stopped walking and grew still. “You’re growing attached,” he said. “You love me as I love you and you’re scared. You’re scared we’re too different, but I say, that’s why I love you. Because you’re exactly who you are. You’re-”

“You read my journal?”

His words of adoration were swallowed and replaced with apprehension. “Yes.”

You ran at him. When you reached him, you pushed him. Hard. And he barely moved. You beat your hands against his chest and shoved yourself backwards with the force of it. “How could you do that? You read _my_ journal! You’re the one person I trusted with it and you betrayed that trust. How dare you?”

“I’m so sorry-”

“When? When did you steal it?”

“I didn’t steal it.” He grabbed your fists so you’d listen. “I didn’t steal it. It fell out of your lap last night when you were sleeping. It opened to that page and I saw the first few lines before I stopped myself from invading your thoughts. It was an accident and I’m sorry. I didn’t steal it.”

You stared at his chest, letting your hands fall. They remained in his grasp. “You were not meant to find out his way.”

“But I’m glad I did.” The wind blew through your hair, still undone from the night before, and sent it curling around your face. Like before, your scent blew through his nose. He inhaled deeply. “Your words proved to me that my feelings for you are true.” He tucked a loose lock of hair behind your ear before leaning forward to close the distance between your lips.

You stopped him.

“Leg, this is an impossible love. Your people will never accept me, and worse, they’ll never forgive you if we were to be together. And there’s too much at stake right now. We need to be focused-”

“You’re scared.”

You sighed. “Yes, I’m scared. As you said, We’re too different.”

He set a hand on your waist, feeling the warmth radiating from your skin as his free fingers ran through your messy hair. “That is exactly why I love you. You’re different from anyone I’ve ever known. You’re beautifully human. You’re so emotional and your temper is terrifying. But I’ve never met someone so kind. Your heart is strong and true. I’m surprised every man in this world isn’t falling at your feet.”

If you didn’t do something soon, you’d explode. So you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss his lips. His perfect silk hair brushed against your fingers, sending chills down your spine. Everything about him was so perfect, so elven- his hair, his lips, his shoulders and chest. Little did you know he felt the same way about you.

Aragorn called for Legolas through the trees and you parted. Your fingers ran down his cheek and you felt him shudder at your touch. “Sorry,” you said.

“Don’t be. It feels good.” He tangled his fingers in yours and led you back to the camp. 

“We have a lot of learning to do, don’t we?” you asked. You knew exploring Legolas’ comfort zones would be a challenge, but it was one you were ready for.

He hummed. “I have already learned that you have strong fists. I feel sorry for any orc that comes up against you.”

You giggled, standing in front of him and kissing his lips. “Sorry.” A gentle hand ran down his chest. 

“It’s all right, meleth nîn.” He chuckled and brought you to the edge of the forest and looked to the others as they ate Sam’s meal.

“Please don’t tell Sam I lied to him about the stew,” you said.

“Never,” he said, giving you one last kiss before you joined the company in breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
